


Chaotic Three

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Verchoni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: When Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz have trouble in their relationship, they sit down and ask each other what exactly is going wrong. Coming to a conclusion, the two were interested in a polyamorous relationship—but the question they truly wanted to know was who was going to be willing to join them? The only woman the two beautiful girls had a crush on: Veronica Lodge.





	Chaotic Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, fuck-you-i-am-spiderman on Tumblr got me into this ship and they had very kinky headcannons and so… now I’m in the Verchoni mood. I’m not sure exactly what this will be, but I hope you enjoy ❤️❤️

Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz sat on the edge of Cheryl’s currant, velvet covered bed, tears streaking down their tender cheeks as they looked at one another with concern, desperate to figure out what they were exactly upset about. “What is wrong with us, TT? We are so in love, and so happy… but why does it feel like we’re missing something? Why does it feel like we aren’t as happy as we should be? Why does it…” Cheryl paused, hating to even think about these words. She tried to wipe the tears away but it was all moot because more dripped from her eyelids. “Why does it feel like my love isn’t enough for you?

Toni shifted uncomfortably, wiping her eyes as she shrugged off her jacket and placed it behind her by the silky smooth pillows that adorned Cheryl’s bed. She scooted as close as she could to her girlfriend, begging her to forget those thoughts with her caring, thoughtful hickory brown eyes. “Cher, I love you, alright? Don’t _ever_ think that you’re not enough for me. I know something is amiss in our relationship, but our love for one another is enormous and true, and makes it that much more important to figure out what exactly it is. Something is off in our relationship, and we owe it to ourselves to fix it.”

Cheryl’s breath caught in her throat at the mere mention of something being wrong in their relationship, something off; all her life her dastardly mother had made her feel like nothing she did was ever good enough, that she ruined everything she touched. The thought of having ruined the one thing she desperately wanted to cling onto made Cheryl quite frankly want to push Toni and everyone who cared about her away to ease the anger and self hatred—albeit the amount of people she cared about was decently small. Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge, and Kevin Keller were her only friends, and the only people who would refuse to allow her to slip back into her old, bitter and hateful opinions of herself. “I ruined us, didn’t I?”

Toni shook her head, combing her fingers through the back of Cheryl’s hair and bringing her head into her chest. As she rocked back and forth, she couldn’t help the tears that slipped out from her eyelids as she heard Cheryl’s breath grow shaky—it pained Toni to realize that her girlfriend truly thought that whatever the obstacle was in their relationship was all on her, and that made her so devastatingly sad because she knew it wasn’t; they were in a relationship which meant that the blame was evenly distributed between the two of them.

Speaking low and soothingly, Toni sternly spoke to Cheryl. “No, no, you didn’t ruin anything, Cheryl. Do _not_ go back to thinking the way your mother would, I refuse to let that happen. We just…” The girl bit down on her lip, knowing that her girlfriend was freaking out and with any wrong word, she might revert back to how she used to feel and Toni hated to watch the girl she cared for degrade herself over the smallest of things that didn’t even matter. She had made a vow that, even if things didn’t work out for them in the long run, she would be there for Cheryl because, well, because Cheryl never really had anyone to truly care about her and she’d be damned if she just upped and left Cheryl when she needed her most. “We just have to figure out what we want in our relationship. Like, is there anything you’ve dreamed about? Wanted to try out?”

Cheryl sniffed, leaning back to look at her girlfriend with a look of confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, is there anything you want to try? Pink fuzzy handcuffs, nipple play, flogging?” Toni paused for a couple of moments, hesitant to let her doubting girlfriend know of what she had in mind. “Adding another person into the mix?”

“Adding another—“ Cheryl’s eyes brimmed with tears, her sentence being cut short as her throat closed from how much she had cried in the past few days. “Do you want to break up with me? Is this your way of—”

Toni laughed softly, “no, more like a… polyamorous relationship. You know, where three people are in a happy, loving relationship together? I didn’t want to freak you out and make you think I didn’t love you, because I do, but I’ve always felt like a relationship shouldn't have to be just two people, you know? I have so much love to give and sharing it with two other people seems kind of exciting. I’ve always thought this way, but monogamy is the norm, and I didn’t want anyone to think I was gross or something.”

“You’ve thought about this for a while now,” Cheryl pointed out to herself, sliding off of the edge of the bed with a sorrowful expression overriding her features. Toni became worried—she was horrified as the 'she’s going to break up with you’ and ‘you’re such a freak' thoughts zoomed past her mind. “Why didn’t you tell me, TT? Don't you trust me? Do you not… love me enough?”

“Of course I love you enough— _more_ than enough, Cher, but when people bring up polyamorous relationships, everyone tends to frown upon it because it’s not a social norm,” Toni glanced down at the bed guiltily, making a squiggly line in the velvet material. “I didn’t want you to hate me, or think that I was weird. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. So, if I had to keep down my feelings to make sure you were happy, then that is what I did.”

“Babe, you shouldn’t have kept anything from me,” Cheryl stepped in-between Toni’s legs, cupping the girl’s head in her hands and forcing her to look into Cheryl’s loving umber brown eyes, to show her that she wasn’t going anywhere. “I’m new to actual, loving and healthy relationships, TT, so I don’t exactly know what I want when it comes to relationship, but I do know that I want you. So, if this is how you truly feel and you want to bring somebody in… then let’s try it. Let’s see if it works, and figure this out together because I am _not_ letting you go so easily—I _refuse_ to let my bastard of a mother ruin me to the point that I inadvertently fuck up everything I enjoy."

“Are you sure, Cher?” Toni slumped, “I don’t want to pressure you into trying something you’re not comfortable with. I mean, we both know how protective you are."

“Yeah, but you’ve allowed yourself to hide from me to keep me comfortable. It’s time I let myself out of my comfort zone, so I will tone down the jealousy, okay?” Cheryl placed a kiss onto Toni’s lips, leaning into her girlfriend comfortingly and letting out a soft moan. Toni’s hands wound around Cheryl’s slender waist, pulling her down into her body. “Finish this talk later?”

“Definitely,” Toni whispered through peppered kisses on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered open, the panic rising in her chest as she felt an empty, cold indent beside her on the bed. The thoughts that ran through her mind tormented her, mocked her, laughing at her for thinking anyone could love her enough to stay— “Cher, hey, you’re awake. I was just making a list.”

Cheryl bit back at the previous thoughts that plagued her brain, turning the tables on them as Toni had stayed, that she hadn’t left her. “A list?”

“Yeah…” Toni bit down on her lip nervously. “Some people who might be willing to, you know, join us. All girls, don’t worry—I would never force you to be with a man.”

“Oh,” Cheryl smiled thoughtfully, covering her mouth as a tiny yawn escaped her lips. “How long was I asleep? And when did you wake up?”

“I woke up about ten minutes ago. We slept for a couple of hours so it’s almost nine at night,” Toni explained, watching as Cheryl crawled off of her bed and stretched. She marveled at how gorgeous Cheryl was, her shirt riding up and exposing the tender skin of her stomach. Her lacy pink underwear accentuated the girl’s hips, fitting her thighs perfectly. “You know, I love it when you wear one of my shirts with nothing else on.”

“Technically, I’m wearing underwear so I’m not entirely naked,” Cheryl replied with a tiny, teasing smirk as she walked over towards her girlfriend and sat down on her lap. She glanced down at the list of unfamiliar names. “However, if you want me to…”

Toni laughed, kissing Cheryl’s shoulder. “I would, but, if you still want to do this, you could add some names. Some girls who might be willing to join our lovely relationship.”

Cheryl bit down on the inside of her cheek, pondering while mindlessly playing with Toni’s free hand—the other one was occupied with writing and currently held a pencil. “What about Veronica? She recently broke up with Jughead and she seems like a pretty open person.”

Toni blushed. “I might have already added her...”

“Oh…” Cheryl nodded slowly, pursing her lips as she eyed the names Toni had written in her pretty, yet oddly messy handwriting. “So, who are these girls? Cute and able to handle us, I hope.”

“They’re just people I know or have met at La Bonne Nuit,” Toni smiled. “Minx—she’s a Serpent. Her real name is Brielle Joroan, and we used to date. Mutually, we ended it because we just weren’t right for each other at the time, but maybe now we could give it another shot. I don’t know, this is just a basis of who we can ask.”

“Well, how about we ask Veronica first, since, you know, we both know her and are comfortable with her?” Cheryl suggested. “I’m sure Brielle is great, but this also gives me a chance to make sure she’s okay after her and Jughead.”

“What if we make it a more comfortable environment and ask her out to eat? You know, any place other than Pop’s,” Toni added, playfully narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend as Cheryl snickered under her breath. “Out to eat as in _restaurants_ , Cher.”

“I know, but I’m still in the mood,” Cheryl groaned, resting her head on Toni’s shoulder. “I don’t know why. I just desperately want you to touch me.”

“Tell you what, you gain the courage to ask Veronica and when we get back, I’ll touch you _anywhere_ you want,” Toni captured the redhead into a deep kiss, twisting in the chair to allow Cheryl to straddle her. Her hands trailed up her skin, loving the feeling of her soft skin folding as Cheryl rolled her hips over her thighs. A content sigh slipped from Toni’s mouth as Cheryl smiled blissfully. “No, I am the one who initially wanted this, so I’ll ask her about it, but you have to help me, alright? She’s more fond of you.”

“Are you sure about that? Her gaze always happens to linger on you, Miss Toni Topaz,” Cheryl remarked, pursing her lips again as she continued sultrily. “Made me kind of jealous, but now that I think about it… it makes me very hot.”

“So, you really do want this, huh?” Toni cooed in realization. She was happy to have a girlfriend who understood her, her wants, her feelings. Now that she knew it wasn’t just because Toni herself wanted to have a polyamorous relationship, she felt much better. “I love you, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, you know that, right? I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Oh, TT, _I’m_ the lucky one."

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ronnie, thank you for meeting us!” Cheryl grinned in excitement, wrapping her best friend into a loving, caring hug. “I hope we didn’t intrude, or have you move shifts around. We would feel horrible.”

“Oh, no, I just have to manage La Bonne Nuit, but Reggie and Sweet Pea are currently watching over it, so it’s totally fine,” Veronica waved the feeling of guilt from Cheryl and Toni with an easy laugh. “So, what’s up?”

“First of all, you trust _Sweet Pea_ of all people to watch over alcohol? You’re very trusting, aren’t you?” Toni teased, despite knowing that the only time Sweet Pea really drank was when it was for a celebratory reason, or he had an extremely rough day that sleep itself could barely soothe. “Anyways, Cheryl and I’s relationship has been wonderful, but both of us have realized that there’s something missing in it.”

“God, are you two…”

“Breaking up? No,” Cheryl shook her head, playfully leaning her shoulder into Toni’s. “I would never allow Toni to leave me that easily.”

“Hi, I’m Baxter and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you three off on some drinks?” the waiter, Baxter, smiled politely down at the three, who quickly overlooked their menus.

Toni ordered with a small smile, “I’ll just have a water." Even though Cheryl was her girlfriend and she still had a sizable amount of money that her parents had given her before she became emancipated, she always felt bad when Cheryl would spend her money on her. And she knew this restaurant was going to be one of those times considering it’s way too fancy and expensive for Toni.

“I’ll take a sparkling raspberry water,” Cheryl stated, looking up at the boy with a serious gaze. “And make sure it’s cold.”

“And, uh, I’ll have a sparkling lemonade,” Veronica tightly smiled at the waiter, sending him off with a “thank you.” All three girls watched as he nodded his head and left to make their drinks. “So, you guys aren’t breaking up, but there’s something in your relationship that doesn’t quite connect? You two are trying to fix it, right?”

Toni cleared her throat, preparing herself to risk making their growing relationship wither. “I know you and Jughead broke up, and I’m so sorry that he’s an idiot, but I was wondering if you’ve ever… you know… thought of being in a polyamorous relationship?”

“Funnily enough, that’s why Jughead and I broke up,” Veronica tilted her head in surprise at Toni, knowing that she hadn’t told anybody else why her and Jughead really broke up—skirting the truth, her and Jughead told everybody else that they simply just weren’t right for each other. In reality, though, Veronica had gained the courage to ask him if he was comfortable with one, and when he said no, knew she had to find someone who was because putting her happiness behind Jughead’s was not what she wanted to do, no matter how much she liked him. And having Toni and Cheryl come up to her asking about it was odd, almost as if it were scripted. “Please tell me he didn’t send you here as a way to mock me. He’s being a bitter asshole all because he thinks relationships are meant for two people, and two people only. I find that quite funny, though, because I think he might be aromantic. I don’t know, something about him seems… hidden. He holds all of this internalized anger inside of himself and that’s another reason why I broke up with him. He won’t admit that part of our breakup, though.”

“Well, now you've found a willing couple,” Cheryl wiggled her eyebrows. “You couldn’t possibly find anyone hotter than us. And, do you really think that we would listen to pissbaby Jones? God, no. Even if I thought the same as him, I would never lower myself that much.”

“I thought Cheryl Blossom was easily jealous, and didn’t like to share?” Veronica narrowed her gaze at the redhead, who looked away while fixing her hair because Veronica knew Cheryl like the backside of her hand. “Cher, I’m guessing Toni is the one who initially wants this, but if you don’t want it, I don’t think I would be comfortable if—"

“I do, Veronica. I mean, you’re right, I am easily jealous and sometimes don’t like to share what’s mine, but this could be a great experience for me, and even if I may end up not liking it, at least I can say that I tried it out,” Cheryl explained. “So, are you in?”

Veronica licked her lips, and narrowed her gaze at Cheryl, hoping she wasn’t just saying that she could ignore the jealousy she would normally feel. For a few moments, she mulled over the question, imagining what it would be like to be in a relationship with the two most gorgeous girls in all of Riverdale. What it would be like to wake up next to them and kiss their foreheads, to whisper a tiny “I love you” before going to make breakfast in bed for them. What it would be like to share the enormous amounts of love that she had for people, and to have it returned. 

The waiter came back with the drinks, unknowing of what he was interrupting. “Are you three ready to order, or do you need a bit more time?”

“A bit more time,” Toni smiled politely, considering none of them had even picked up the menus since the drinks. “Thank you.”

Waiting until he had left, Veronica met eyes with the two beautiful women. “Alright, then… would you two like to become my girlfriends?”

Toni and Cheryl laughed happily, “we would _love_ to, Miss Veronica Lodge."


End file.
